piggoatbananacricketfandomcom-20200215-history
Pig Goat Banana Cricket Wiki
You are on the home page of the Pig Goat Banana Cricket Wiki, a wiki for the animated comedy series Pig Goat Banana Cricket, which ran on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons from July 16, 2015 to August 11, 2018. The show revolves around 3 different animals and a fruit who have different personalities. The four have fun by going through adventures in the whole wild world! Please look at our rules before editing. Hospital Time.png|Hospital Time|link=Hospital Time|linktext=Read about the final episode! Pig Goat Banana Cricket High Five!.png|PGBC High Five!|link=Pig Goat Banana Cricket High Five!|linktext=The episode that started it all! The Chronicles of Cutesachusetts.png|Chronicles/Cutesachusetts|link=The Chronicles of Cutesachusetts|linktext=The gang meet (and race against) Lady Primavera! PIG GOAT BANANA MANTIS title card.png|Pig Goat Banana Mantis|link=Pig Goat Banana Mantis|linktext=The pilot episode! ---- Pig mouth open.jpg|PIG!|link=Pig|linktext=Meet Pig, the funny one who has an intense love for pickles! Goat adorable.jpg|GOAT!|link=Goat|linktext=Meet Goat, the bohemian with a love for music and artistry! Banana oh yeah.jpg|BANANA!|link=Goat|linktext=Meet Banana, the Wise-Guy who loves to play video games, pull pranks and laze around! Cricket WOO.jpg|CRICKET!|link=Cricket|linktext=Meet Cricket, the intelligent roommate with a passion for science! }} Ranger Rex is the Executive Super Ranger, in charge of Ranger Rhino and Park Ranger HQ. He is an adult male Tyrannosaurus Rex. Ranger Rex is a very serious and strict person. As Ranger Rhino can get quite angry when their workers fail to do a job, Ranger Rex can be twice as worse. In "Let's Get Tiny", he even fired Rhino after [[Banana] sabotaged his monthly cabin inspection. He then replaced Rhino with a new ranger named Ranger Slothbones, a very lazy individual who was later fired after being blamed to cause the shrimp vortex, also caused by Banana. Ranger Rex is a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He is a bit taller than Ranger Rhino. He has brownish-green scales and dark yellow eyes with black circles around them. He wears a beige shirt and hat with a black trim, and he wears dark green cargo shorts. His outfit is similar to Ranger Rhino's. (Read more...) ---- As of March 1, 2018, the featured character section is no longer being updated. Thank you for being a fan of Pig Goat Banana Cricket and visiting our wiki. Previously featured characters: *'February 2018': Filthy the Foot *'January 2018': Lil Doctor Dirty *'December 2017': Mary Louise Pizzagut *'November 2017': Dr. Eggplant Face *'October 2017': Lord Garglemouth *'September 2017': Chef Jeff *'August 2017': Tofu Jones *'July 2017': Quandarious Gooch *'June 2017': Pig's Dad *'May 2017': Pig's Mom *'April 2017': The Skunkataurs *'March 2017': Big Ballah Koala *'February 2017': DJ Wheelbarrow Full of Nachos *'January 2017': Shlaverne DeFozifini *'December 2016': Prince Mermeow *'November 2016': Brainy Jane *'October 2016': Rasta Rat *'September 2016': Mr. Manelli *'August 2016': Coach McGinty *'July 2016': Eve Gruntfest *'June 2016': The Shragger *'May 2016': Lady Primavera Van de Snuggles *'April 2016': Owl Woman Lady *'March 2016': He's So Crazy Squirrel *'February 2016': Cricket *'January 2016': Thomas Jefferson *'December 2015': Ranger Rhino *'November 2015': Goat *'October 2015': Lady Primavera Van de Snuggles Vote for the next featured character on the poll to the right! }} }} This wiki is for archival and educational purposes only and is not intended to gain third-party revenue. Pig Goat Banana Cricket belongs to Dave Cooper, Johnny Ryan & Viacom. }} Category:Browse